


Bound Wings

by Relm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relm/pseuds/Relm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have a little fun trying out some BDSM and Cas finds out he likes to be spanked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters and make no money on this!
> 
> This was written for Anon on tumblr
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr: Puuuudding
> 
> Like it? Let me know!! 
> 
> I've never written BDSM before so I hope it's not too bad >.>

Dean caressed the angel’s cheek with one hand before kissing him deeply, tongue darting out to taste Castiel as his hands pulled the angel’s arms behind him and held them at the wrist. Moving away from his lips, the hunter’s eyes opened and he looked at the other fondly before taking his blue tie and carefully binding his wrists together. Stepping away, Dean admired the sight of his angel, fully nude and kneeling on the floor.

“You know, you’re beautiful like this Cas…” He said softly and the angel’s skin flushed. Stepping around behind him, Dean admired his bound wrists, pushing him forward slowly so the other didn’t topple over. Castiel was more than happy to silently oblige, spreading his legs to balance himself out and making Dean grin. 

He only had to bend him over slightly before the hunter had a good angle to start working him open from and stopped him with an affectionate caress to his lower back. Fishing a bottle of lube out of his pocket and setting it down by the angel, Dean shed his clothing in a pile and settled down behind his angel. Placing a hand on his hip and the other on the angel’s cheek, spreading him even further so he could then lick at his entrance. The contact made him shudder in pleasure and a small moan escape from his lips. Dean smirked but gave the other a light tap on the ass.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself baby but remember, no moving. I want you perfectly still.” 

“Yes, Dean. I won’t move.” 

“And no thrusting back or I’ll have to punish you.” He knew the celestial being could get pretty into the moment and forget. “You only get one warning.” Castiel nodded and he went back to licking at the exposed pink flesh in front of him in small, teasing circles, dipping in just a bit to make the other gasp and moan. 

Dean was enjoying teasing him but the arousal building up in his groin was urging him to open Cas up and have his way with him and soon. As he leaned back, he took his hands off the other and grabbed the bottle of lube. Flipping open the cap, he let the thick liquid coat his hand and set the bottle off to the side. Grabbing Cas’s ass again, he took one finger and rubbed it slowly against the ring of muscle he’d just been teasing, dipping it in further than his tongue had gone, making the angel moan low. 

Dean was proud of the angel, he was being so good so far and he decided to reward him by teasing his hole just a bit more before pushing the digit into him, much to his delight judging from the gasp coming from the other. He let Cas become adjusted to the intrusion before pushing in as far as he could go and sliding the finger back out slowly, effectively fucking him with a single digit.

Cas on the other hand, was straining to stay still now, hips wanting to press back and cock starting to drip pre cum as he moaned out his appreciation of the stimulation. The hunter increased his pace, thrusting quickly in and out of his entrance, feeling the muscle starting to loosen enough that he would be able to add another finger.

Dean’s cock throbbed between his legs, desperate to be deep inside of Castiel but he was not nearly open enough and it was so much fun to see the angel come apart before his eyes, beg him to be filled up and the thought made the hunter even harder. He pulled his finger out all of the way before taking the index and middle fingers and rubbing them against his hole, earning a low groan from the other. Pushing one back in and slowly adding the other, again letting him become accustomed to the new addition. 

It took less time than the first one had before the angel was shivering with the urge to push back onto the digits and Dean was more than happy to tease him even more, sliding them slowly in and out of his lover. Castiel was at the end of his patience, he needed to be filled, needed Dean deep inside of him and he thrust his hips backward onto the fingers as hard as he could, making himself groan loudly and his cock twitch.

The pleasure was short lived, he’d broken the rules and soon the fingers were removed and he felt a sharp strike on his right ass cheek. Yelping, he turned to look at the hunter who looked very displeased.

“Cas, you know the rules. Now I’m gonna have to punish you, baby.” He sounded more than a little disappointed and Castiel braced himself for another spank that didn’t come. Instead, Dean grabbed him by the wrists and bent him over much more forcefully than before, making the angel’s eyes go wide. The hunter then took his free hand and spanked Cas’s right cheek five more times, leaving big red hand prints on his skin.

“Are you going to stay still while I finish opening up your tight hole?”

“Y-yes, Dean.”

“I don’t know if I’ve made my point clear enough.” He considered for a moment and this time, moved to the left cheek, leaving matching red hand prints on it as he spanked the angel five more times. Each hit stung but the last five had the angel impossibly hard, eyes squeezed shut as he bit back a deep moan. The hunter admired his work, the blood rushing to the pale skin and turning it a nice crimson.

“I’m going to finish opening you up like this in case I have to punish you again.” Cas made no movements and Dean plunged two fingers back into his naughty angel, having him groaning again in no time. Working and scissoring him open, he took his time but he wasn’t teasing anymore, plunging in firm and deep, preparing him for another finger before long.

The angel was reduced to panting, not allowed to express his need and desire physically as Dean pushed his finger deep inside of his hole. Pulling back out almost all of the way, he added a third, pushing back in a bit more quickly than he usually would, his desire urging him to hurry. Cas made no movements to push back on the digits this time but Dean could see a thin sheen of sweat start to pour from his body and his panting had gotten more intense, making the hunter smile. He used his firm grip on the angel to allow himself to fuck the angel on his finger firmly, brushing against his prostate to make it even more difficult for him to stay still. 

The sting on his ass was starting to subside but the throbbing of his cock made him desperate to stay still just a little longer, he was almost there, stretched wide enough for Dean’s cock. Luckily for him, the hunter was just as turned on as he was and he pulled his fingers out, pulling the angel as close to his chest as he could before whispering into his ear.

“You’ve been so good after your punishment that I’m still going to fuck you senseless instead of just fucking your mouth and using a toy on you.” Castiel suppressed a shiver. Dean’s cock was better than the toy but he still enjoyed the other using his mouth for his orgasm and swallowing down his hot seed. Next time he’d have to misbehave more. 

Dean thrust his hips upward as he pushed the angel down, entering his lover more roughly than usual but it felt so good to finally be filled that the angel only leaned back and moaned out his name. “Ngh…Dean, fuck. You feel so good….”

The hunter kissed his neck and held him tightly against his own body, thrusting and rolling his hips. “Ahh, you too baby…fuck, you’re still so tight!” He said as he nipped at the angel’s neck, their bodies bouncing and sliding against each other in search of release. 

Dean changed the angle of his hips, dragging the head of his cock against the angel’s prostate and effectively driving him closer to the edge with every thrust. “Oh Dean, fuck…I’m so…ngh…”

He took that moment to reach around their bodies and grab the angel’s cock firmly, pumping it in time with his own deep thrusts, hard and fast. The hunter felt his lover shudder deeply as his orgasm took over, the muscles of his body contracting tightly against his thick cock and his hot seed pouring all over his hand and the angel’s chest. 

Closing his eyes, he thrust a few more times as deeply as he could manage before he was taken over the edge as well, his own cum spilling out and filling up the man in front of him. The two of them leaned into each other, barely holding themselves up before deciding to slide to one side on the floor to catch their breath. Dean held Castiel close, still buried deep within him and kissed the back of his neck.

“I love you, Cas. That was amazing.”

“I love you too and yes, it was quite pleasurable.” 

“I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?” He asked quietly. He was a little worried he’d gotten too into the moment, still seeing the red marks on his boyfriend.

“Not at all.” The angel replied quickly. “Next time, I’d really, uh…well…”

Arching an eyebrow and smirking Dean nipped at the angel again. “Next time what?”

“Next time,” He started and a flush broke out over his skin again. “Next time, I’d like if you would spank me more and um…harder.”

Dean blushed furiously himself. “Uh…yeah, ok. We can do that.” He held him even tighter, content to bask in their afterglow.


End file.
